Gunther Bain (Earth-616)
, formerly , | Relatives = Carmella Unuscione (alleged daughter), Jared Corbo (alleged son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Genosha; formerly mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 220 lbs | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (under influence of the Transmode Virus), formerly BlueCategory:Blue Eyes | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualSkinColour2 = , with red linings (under influence of the Transmode Virus) | Citizenship = Italian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal, former wrestler | Education = | Origin = Depowered Mutant, repowered by the Terrigen Mist. Somehow repowered | PlaceOfBirth = Milan, Italy | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = X-Men Vol 1 8 | Death = | HistoryText = Origins Angelo Unuscione was a superhuman mutant whose powers did not surface until adolescence. He first used them as a school bully, and later as a small time criminal. At some point after emigrating to America, Unuscione legally changed his name to Gunther Bain. He used his ability to create a virtually impenetrable force field around himself to launch a career as a flamboyant, invincible costumed wrestler known by the stage name of Unus the Untouchable. Fighting the X-Men Unus was sought out by Magneto through his ally Mastermind as a potential addition to the original Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. As a test, Mastermind suggested Unus try to find the X-Men, the team of mutants who were then Magneto's enemies, or to defeat one of them. Unus committed a theft and was himself found by the X-Men, who battled him. One of the X-Men, the Beast, used his scientific skill to create a device that magnified the power of Unus's force field so much that Unus could not control it. Unable to stop projecting his force field, Unus found it impossible to hold food or eat. Unus gave himself up to the X-Men, and the Beast returned his power to its previous level. Unus, humbled, returned to his wrestling career. But months later, under the behind-the-scenes influence of the alien Lucifer, Unus formed a friendship and criminal partnership with the Blob, another superhuman mutant. The two mutants eventually enlisted in two organizations of mutants bent on world conquest, the original Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and Factor Three. But then his power, for reasons still unknown, increased to such a high level that he could no longer shut it off and he could barely control it. Unus feared that he would die either of starvation from being unable to touch any food or from asphyxiation, since his power was beginning to repel air molecules. A blow of tremendous force from the Hulk apparently dispersed the field, but it immediately began to build again. Since then, wearied and shaken by the failures of both groups, Unus abandoned his dreams of aiding in world conquest, and sought instead to amass a fortune for himself through crime. Eventually, his power once again ran beyond the limits that Unus could control. Unus found himself suspended by his field in the air, unable to eat. Finally, the force field became so strong that Unus was unable to breathe. He blacked out and the force field dispersed, causing him to fall into the arms of his friend, the Blob. The Blob believed Unus to be dead and went off on a grief-stricken rampage. Genosha Unus later resurfaced in Genosha. No explanation was given for his apparent death and return. Unus became a reoccurring threat to Magneto and Xavier after they moved into the wreckage of Genosha, albeit a minor threat. M-Day He was depowered after M-Day, and was later proposed by Quicksilver to use the Terrigen Mist to get his powers back. During a fight with the Inhumans over possession of the Terrigen Mists, Karnak struck his force-field, causing him to lose control of his powers. Unus suffocated and died, while Karnak felt sorry for this death. Necrosha ns]] Unus was resurrected by the Transmode Virus from Selene, along with many other deceased mutants, and witnessed the arrival of X-Force on Genosha. Return Unus returned (alive and powered) and attacked the X-Men at the Jean Grey School, at the same time Spider-Man joined them. He was defeated by Spider-Man, who covered his force field in webbing, trapping him. Unus was then taken care of by Toad. | Powers = Repulsion Field: Unus can generate an invisible psionic field around himself. This field can deflect and stop objects or projectiles. He can also use this field to move or push people or things. He can mentally control the field and make it as thick or as thin as he wished. He can even open a portion of the field to grab items or hit people. The limits of the field had not yet been determined, although it was shown to withstand direct hits from an enraged Hulk. Unus inhaled the Terrigen Mist which brought his powers back and evolved them to an advanced degree. His powers were so enhanced that his shield, which was usually invisible, became visible. His shield, now a pinkish shiny color was able to withstand the devastating blows of Karnak and other weapons of mass destruction. However his powers became so advanced that his shield began to block out radio waves, sound waves, air, light waves, and other things. He has somehow gained his powers back. | Abilities = Wrestling. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Deadpool claimed to have helped the X-Men fight Unus, citing that he made fun of his name. The X-Men however, claimed not to recall. | Links = * * * * }} Category:Name legally changed Category:Force Field Category:Depowered Mutants Terrigenesis-Repowered Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Decimation casualties Category:M-Day Depowered Category:Formerly Deceased